In a probe device used in probe type storage, probe lithography or the like, it is necessary to stabilize an electrical characteristic thereof for a long period. If a probe is repeatedly used in direct contact with an object such as a recording medium, the tip of the probe is worn away. Therefore, the electrical contact of the probe device becomes unstable and the electrical characteristic may be degraded.